


Humidity

by mythicalcaprisun



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Link, Established Relationship, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Slash, Smutt, Top!Rhett, its humid guys, slight BDSM, sweaty sexing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalcaprisun/pseuds/mythicalcaprisun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why not? They were already hot and sticky anyways. Pure, unadulterated, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humidity

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the rhinkficathon!

It was a hot summer day; not the normal kind of hot, though. It was the sticky, mosquito attracting, burn all the clothes because we’d rather be naked kind of hot. Link cleaned his glasses for what felt like the 100th time that hour then wiped off his forehead and the area around his eyes. He put his glasses back on for them to only steam back up again. Link sighed dejectedly and slipped the rectangles covered in condensation into his pocket.

Rhett, who was sitting at the small card table next to his now de-glassed friend, wasn’t fairing much better. His normally dirty blonde hair looked dark brown and beads of sweat were trickling from the bottom of his hairline down his back, causing his t-shirt to stick to his body uncomfortably. It was so damn hot and Rhett just had about enough of it.

Standing abruptly, Rhett pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Link licked his lips while eyeing the expanse of the other man’s chest. Sweat glistened off the sparse hair splayed along Rhett’s torso and Link chalked it up to the unbearable heat for the uninhibited admiration of his friend’s body.

For Some time, he and Link had been exploring new sides to their relationship, but not so openly. An unspoken rule between them was that anything beyond platonic was always done behind the safety of a lock door of one of their places. But Link had zero fucks left to give. Hell maybe it’s somewhere in the negative, because Link was dizzy and Rhett looked so damn good right now.

Linked pushed his chair out and stood, undoing his own buttoned shirt. He felt his brain begin to shut down as more primal urges took control. Rhett felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up from the soft, warm breaths that danced against him. He swallowed and turned around to find Link standing directly in front of him.

“You, uh, you okay, man?” Rhett asked, his voice paradoxical to his image at how small and soft it was. Link was too mesmerized by the way the taller man’s beard complimented the shape of his face and how swollen his lips were from the constant licking and wiping of sweat from them. A groaned escaped the smaller man’s throat as he watched a new bead of sweat form, trickle down a hair on his mustache, and drip onto his lip.

Rhett’s heart leaped and his pants constricted when the soft tongue of his friend brushed against his lip, cleaning up the sweat. They stood still for a moment, Links hand resting on the other man’s shoulder, their shallow breaths mingling in the small gap between their lips.

It was Rhett who finally latched his fingers into Link’s hair and forced their lips together. Their mouths opened and tongues connected as Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s shoulders, the taller man assertively guiding him against a wall. A small “oof” was muffled by Rhett’s mouth as Link made rough contact with the hard surface, their torso’s sliding against each other from the layer of sweat that covered their bodies.

Link slid his hand between their bodies, then down the taller man’s chest while Rhett broke away from the kiss to nip and bite at his chin and neck. Link wasted no time in palming the growing hardness beneath Rhett’s jeans. Rhett growled deep in his throat and hurriedly unbuttoned the smaller man’s pants.

After a frustrating few seconds, he finally got Link out of the jeans that clung to his body unforgivingly and dropped to his knees to pull the other man’s cock out through the opening in his boxers. Rhett stroked it, gathering sweat from the area around the now stiff erection to help lubricate his hand.

Rhett admired the way Link’s head rested against the wall, his eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure. He stopped his movements, placing his hands on either side of the smaller man’s hips to keep him place before taking as much of Link as he could.

Link’s knees went weak and he had to clench his fists just to keep himself from shooting his load right into the back of the other man’s throat. “Fuck,” he moaned at the ceiling, punching at the wall behind him when Rhett sucked in his cheeks and took him deeper. He was going to bust if the other man kept this up.

Rhett was enjoying the sights and sounds of the smaller man, stroking himself to hardness. Feeling Link pulse in his mouth, he groaned around the thick cock down his throat and pulled off of him, leaving a spit trail from the reddish head of Link’s rod to Rhett’s lips. Rhett unceremoniously spit into his hand and jerked it up and down his length; combined with the sweat and precum dripping down his aching dick he was nice and slick.

Rhett stood and yanked down the last piece of clothing separating Link from full bareness. He grabbed the smaller man on the chin, forcing him to look at the taller man. Rhett enjoyed the way his blue eyes looked when glazed over in lust. He worked his index and middle fingers into Link’s mouth, well more like face fucked him with his hand, Link moaning at the way Rhett felt in his mouth.

It took every inch of will power for Rhett to remove his fingers from the hot wetness of his friend’s mouth, but the feeling of the tightness that was the other man’s ass was too good to pass up and it wasn’t long before Rhett’s long index finger was swirling around the ring and entering to the second knuckle.

“Fuckin’ shit, man,” Link breathed out holding onto the other man’s shoulders as the middle finger was added. Rhett began to speed up as he heard Link’s breath hitch, scissoring his fingers to help stretch the man’s tight hole to accommodate his impressive girth.

Just when Link thought he was going to pass out from the sensations Rhett stood back up, unzipped his pants and brought out his semi hard dick. He wrapped the smaller man’s legs around his narrow hips and thrusted shallowly, rubbing his brick of a cock against Links sensitive ass crack and hole.

His hands found their way around Link’s throat, holding his head against the wall. Rhett whispered gruffly into his friend’s ear, “How bad do you want it?” Normally Link would blush at the forwardness, but he was so needy and so fucking horny that his pride fucked off somewhere and he was more than ready to do whatever it took to cum.

“Fuck yes, please man.”

“Please man, what?” Link let out a frustrated noise, squirming against his friend in need.

“Please fuck me, like right now.”

Rhett chuckled, “well since you asked so nicely…” Guiding his dick into his friend, Rhett groaned at the walls clenching around him in a vice. Link calmed himself as he adjusted to the size of Rhett; the man’s cock filled him to the brim and he couldn’t think of a thing that was better than this.

Rhett leaned onto the wall, thrusting hard and slow into Link, relishing the way the smaller man tightened and relaxed around his dick as Link adjusted. Pawing at Rhett’s back, Link wiggled his hips to urge his friend on. “C’mon, it’s hot as hell and I don’t have the patients. I need you to fuck me Rhett.”

Rhett’s hips picked up momentum, the smaller man’s slick back sliding up the wall from the power of the other man’s thrusts. _Fuckfuckfuck_ was the mantra for their rut against the studio wall and they were so far gone that if Jesus Christ himself walked in they’d only hope it looked as unfuckingbelivable for him as it felt for them.

Link fisted Rhett’s hair as the taller man wrapped his large hand around his leaking cock and stroked like his life depended on it. “RhettRhettRhett _shit_ , I’m gonna cum!” Link grunted through gritted teeth. And that was all the warning Rhett got before Link spurted onto his stomach, catching in the small patches of hair there. He was caught off guard by how ungodly tight Link clenched onto him in his ecstasy and Rhett joined him over the edge almost right after, rutting into the man with as much force as he could muster, riding out his orgasm.

It was after a few minutes when both of the men finally slid to the floor, their bodies feeling like the best kind of Jell-O. The basked in each other’s labored breathing, Link almost half asleep from the exertion. Rhett pushed on his friend’s shoulder, the other man moving easily with the small amount of force. Rhett began giddily,

“Link, the heat sucks, but this humidity man, that’s what gets to you.”

Link snorted, “Right?”

**Author's Note:**

> What a mess lol thanks for reading!


End file.
